I'll Always Be There for You
by Mortmn187
Summary: AU: The war against the Dark Lord is over as the Girl-Who-Lived has defeated the Dark Lord. Meanwhile, after years of being a spy for Dumbledore, Harry Potter is on trial for being a Death Eater. Read as the story unfolds and how Harry would adapt to his new life after years of being a double agent.
1. Prologue

_Edited by Septimus49_

* * *

The rain was drizzling down in waves and waves while the misty fogs of the morning dew clouded over Britain. To any ordinary muggle, it seemed like a standard gloomy British Monday morning.

However, the magical populace of the country was busy drowning themselves in joy and relief, for it was a day of celebration as Sonya Potter had once and for all defeated down the Dark Lord. Celebration parties were present everywhere. Toasts were raised every minute to the Girl Who Lived. New jobs were quickly created. The national economy was expected to rapidly bloom. People were slowly but surely getting back on their feet after the gruesome 6-year civil war. However, there was another reason for the celebration of the wizarding world:

Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort's right-hand man, was swiftly captured shortly after the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

The elder male Potter, dubbed 'The-Boy-Who-Betrayed' was a mystery to many. Born on 7th July 1977, Harry Potter was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw, where he grew up to be an idol to many 'Claws and a symbol of Hogwarts to the rest. While he was an outspoken and charismatic leader, Harry was also a prodigy who would give Albus Dumbledore in his younger years a run for his money, for he got perfect O's for his OWLs and NEWTs. Even though he was not exactly considered a light wizard by any mean, no one could fathom why he would abandon his roots and betray his family. As such, the whole wizarding world all had the question on their mind as they head toward his impending trial that gloomy Monday.

 ** _~ Line Break ~_**

"Sonya Potter, how do you feel about the capture of Harry Potter?"

"Miss Potter, what are your thoughts about the right-hand man of You-Know-Who?"

"Do you feel betrayed by your sibling's defection to the Dark Lord?"

"How do you feel about the prosecution of Death Eaters so far? Is it to your satisfaction?"

Overcoming the urge to hex all of them into oblivion, the Girl-Who-Lived internally winced as she was bombarded with questions by the ever-present press, something that was a common occurrence ever since she killed Voldemort. Dressed in a lavish jade blouse and black skirt along with thick black pumps, her silky black hair flowing freely down to her slender waist and her emerald eye shining radiantly, Sonya Janna Potter was looking every part of the Wizarding royalty she was viewed as.

Waltzing into the courtroom with elegance and grace, Sonya Potter quickly hurried over and joined the rest of her family, who were patiently waiting for their eldest daughter. James Potter, the Head Auror of the DMLE who was famous for his swift executions of the Dark Lord's followers, quickly rose and gave his eldest daughter an embrace.

"Sonya, how are you faring after the war? Do you have any trouble settling into your role in the wizarding world?" James asked.

"Don't worry Papa, I'm doing fine. Honestly, you need to stop worrying about me so much and focus on little Lily. Last time I hear she's dating that Fulcher boy"

"I know, I know, it's just... ever since he, you know, happened, your mama and I just can't afford to make the same mistake again. As for Lily, don't worry. Sam's a good bloke."

"I understand Papa. You guys just need to remember that I'm an adult now. I have my own life ahead of me and I'm no longer the scared, shy and dependent girl I once was."

"W-well, it's hard to see my daughter as something other than my little princess. I mean, look at you! All be-beautiful and grown up!"

"James, stop stuttering, it's unbecoming of someone in your position to stutter" a melodic voice interrupted them, forcing the father and daughter to redirect their attention toward the source. Immediately, Sonya's face brightened.

"Mama!" squealed Sonya "How are you doing? How are Sam and Lily? How's your potion business with Snape going? Have you decided on what you're goi-mppphhhh!"

Removing her hand from Sonya's mouth, Lily Potter sent her daughter a disapproving stare.

"And you young lady. Stop droning on like that house elf Dobby! Honestly, I wonder why you keep on taking after all of your father's bad manner."

"Hey!" James cried indignantly.

Looking down in fake shame, although she was internally smiling, Sonya meekly replied.

"Sorry, mama. Although I have to admit, you're looking a lot healthier ever since the war had ended. I can't say I'm not glad though. It's lovely to see you out and about again."

It was a fair comment. For the majority of the war against Voldemort, Lily Potter nee Evan was a driving force for the light side. Although her profession was toward potions, the imposing Lady Potter was also a great strategist and general. It was because of her that the Order of the Phoenix managed to win so many seemingly impossible battles. However, that came at a great cost. It was common to see her snapping toward anyone who dared to disturb her as well as locking herself up in her chamber from dawn until dusk. Secretly, it was hurting her family, especially Sonya, to see her once loving mother turned into an empty husk, and she was ever so glad that her mama had returned back to her old loving form.

Lily smiled sadly at her daughter. It gave her no small amount of pride in how her daughter cared and looked out for other people. _Guess it's part of her saving people thing_ she thought.

"You know, you don't have to be here. You have already sacrificed so much. Let us handle this for once, Sonya. You deserve to go home and rest, not dealing with him."

"Mama, I have to. I want to know why he did it. I need to know why." Sonya softly replied, "Besides, you fully know how close I was to Harry." And I can't forget all the happy memories before... he turned.

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but a loud bang was fired, instantly causing killing all conversations and silence fell down into the courtroom. A majestic and authoritative voice boomed out.

"I, Madam Amelia Bone, Head of the DMLE, officially commence the trial of one Harry James Potter. Bring in the accused!"

 ** _~ Line Break ~_**

Harry James Potter was in a dormant state when out of nowhere a sharp pain made it's way into his collarbone as a Stinging Hex was fired at him.

"It's time, betrayer, I look forward to seeing justice be brought down on you" one of his guard Aurors growled.

"You killed my friend, bastard. If it wasn't for Madam Bone's order, you would've been long dead" spat the other one.

Harry merely sneered at them, pissed about his rude awakening, before growling in a low tone that was heavily laced with magic.

"I was the one who slaughtered your precious Dumbledore, sure it's a good idea to antagonize me?"

"W-w-we're not sc-scared of you, P-Potter" one of them meekly stammered

"Keep telling yourself that"

The Aurors swiftly looked away with fear and violently dragged the convict away by the cuffs of his arm. As he entered the cold chamber which would determine his fate, Harry couldn't help but feel covered in fear as he noticed the dark, daunting dementors that had haunted his dreams countless amount of time. Harry soon found himself transferred from the Aurors' rough grip to the icy restraints of the chair in the centre of the court – granting him a clear view of the entire court. He was treated to a wide range of glares and scowls from the Wizengamot members as well as the public, and he could feel the disappointments and sadness radiating from his former friends, which forcibly brought back memories of his former life.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Harry was quietly leaning toward an elderly oak tree next to the Black Lake. It was his favourite place in Hogwarts - the calm beats of the wave crashing into the shore along with the gentle chirping of the hummingbirds and the soft whisper of the gentle breezes never failed to calm Harry down. Alas, his peace didn't last for long as in the distance, 4 figures made their way toward the raven-haired boy._

 _"Hey Harry, help me with Potions. It's due tomorrow and I haven't started it yet!" yelled Cedric Diggory, who was in his baggy Hufflepuff robes, which made him looked like a Canary._

 _"Oh shit. Harry mate, I need help too. Especially since I'm a Gryffindor, otherwise Snape's gonna have my arse" Oliver Wood, who just came from quidditch training begged the Ravenclaw._

 _"Can you two not rely on Potter for once? I mean, for Merlin's sake! I'm surprised you two morons even managed to pass your exams." growled Flora Carrow "In fact, why the fuck am I friend with you two trolls?"_

 _"Hey!" Cedric and Oliver chirped, both insulted at the Slytherin girl's remark._

 _"Boys, don't mind my sister. She's just annoyed that you two didn't consider her as someone who could assist you with potions" a grinning Hestia Carrow sniggered "And Flora, please mind your language! You too, Oliver."_

 _"Can all of you shut the fuck up and bugger off?" growled a thoroughly annoyed Harry Potter "Except for you, Hestia. You can stay all you want" he quickly added after he saw the frown on the Slytherin 4th year._

 _"What got your panties in a twist, Potter? You're starting to act like Snape." Cedric remarked._

 _"Do not compare me to Snape, you waste of sperm cells. And to answer your question, it's my sister. She's been here for a month now" Harry replied snarkily._

 _"Why would you complain about your sister? From what I can remember, you were over the moon with the fact that your sister was coming to Hogwarts" Flora murmured, still angry with her twin sister for telling her off._

 _"It's not so much about her, it's more the fact that she's the Girl-Who-Lived. Ever since she came to Hogwarts, there hasn't been an opportunity for me to even talk to her since she's been covered by Griffindorks everywhere she goes. And I'm her brother! Not to mention the fucking goo-goo eyes the boys were making toward my little princess! Fucking creeps!" Harry shouted as his eyes glowed with agitation._

 _"Oh dear" Hestia giggled "Seems like someone's jealous"_

 _Harry replied in the very mature manner of sticking his tongue out at her._

 _/End of flashback/_

Snapping back to reality, Harry turned his attention toward Madam Bone, but as his head turned, Harry caught a sight that made him doubletake. James Potter was standing imposingly as he shot his eldest son a glare with disappointment and anger. His mother was alongside him as she looked at him with regret. However, it was the person who was between the two that overcame Harry with emotions.

 _Sonya Janna Potter_

His princess

His precious jewel

His flesh and blood

 _His everything_

As his gaze passed her's, Harry was flooded with sadness, with anger, with desire. As he stared into her mesmerising emerald eyes which were laced with longing and grief, which peered into his core, into his soul, which asked one question.

 _Why?_

Even though he tried to keep his emotions in check, Harry could not prevent a single tear that slowly dropped down his eyes. He could not prevent the flash of emotion that escaped, nor could he prevent the crack in his impenetrable mask, which revealed that under the heartless murderer, was a little boy who was terrified and longs for his family. In a flash, his slip up was covered, and back was the cold, calculating mask of a death eater.

"Harry James Potter, you are trialled for War Crimes, 5 cases of wizarding murder, 8 cases of murders of muggles, high treason, the murder of the Chief Warlock, multiple uses of Dark Magic and multiple uses of the Imperious, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra! HOW DO YOU PLEAD?"

Slowly, Harry raised his head, and with a pompous smirk, whispered.

"Guilty."

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading. I would appreciate reviews, both negative and positive as this is my first fanfic. If you like the story so far, remember to favourite and follow to receive new updates as soon as it hits the web._**


	2. The Trial Part 1

_Edited by Septimus49_

* * *

 _"...Bring in the accused"_

As Harry Potter was forcefully dragged into the chamber, Sonya had to stifle a gasp as she took in his ragged appearance. Grasping tightly at her mother's hand, she drew a haggard breath at his ravaged, starved frame. His face was marred and scarred, and his raven hair was wild and distorted.

As she gazed into his eyes, Sonya softly whimpered. His enchanting emerald eyes that she so dearly loved that once contained happiness and joy were replaced by cool lifeless broken green orbs which showed suffering and pain.

 _Why?_ she thought _It was all perfect. Everyone was so happy. So why?_

The Girl Who Lived was disrupted from her musing by the silent sobs from Lily, who woefully clung to Sonya's arm. As the mother and daughter silently comforted each other, James was struck by shock as he took in his son's appearance. His son, who was once the popular heartthrob, who was once the Quidditch superstar, who was once the pride and joy of the Potter household.

His son, who was now a filthy Death Eater.

 ** _~ Line Break ~_**

Meanwhile, across the courtroom, Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE gave a sad glance at the Potter family. To outsiders, they were the perfect family. The father was the head Auror, while the mother was a renown potion mistress. The eldest daughter needed no introduction. She was the Girl Who Lived, who was the beacon of light for every single wizard and witches during the war, while the younger daughter was still a remarkable witch in her own right.

However, as a close friend of the Potter family, Amelia knew that Harry's betrayal struck a deep wound inside them. It baffled her as to why Harry would turn his back on them and go to their mortal enemies. It was one of the reasons she had personally volunteered to oversee his trial - she wanted to personally unveil the truth behind the enigma that was Harry Potter.

Clearing her throat, Amelia cast a Sonorus charm and spoke in a clear and commanding voice

"Harry James Potter, you are trialled for War Crimes, 5 cases of wizarding murder, 8 cases of murders of muggles, high treason, the murder of the Chief Warlock, multiple uses of Dark Magic and multiple uses of the Imperious, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra! HOW DO YOU PLEAD?"

She watched as Harry slowly raised his head and whispered raspily in a barely audible voice.

"Guilty"

"Very well," Amelia declared "For your crime, you shall be sentenced to-"

"I object" a loud and powerful voice boomed through the courtroom. Instantly all heads turned toward the source.

"Ol-Old man! What are you doing?" Harry stammered uncharacteristically.

"Why, I'm here to defend you, of course." the mysterious man said.

"Th-this wasn't part of the plan! Just leave"

"Harry, why would I do that? After all, you'd be sentenced to the dementor's kiss"

"What if I want it? After all of this, what if I just want to be released?"

"Who are you! How dare you interfere a ministry trial!" Amelia bellowed.

The man chuckled "My name is Nicholas Flammel. I do believe you know me? As to your second question, I am, for lack of a better word, Harry Potter's attorney" he frowned "He is allowed an attorney, correct?"

Amelia Bones stared star-struck at the person claiming to be **the** Nicholas Flamel. Dumbledore's colleague and creator of the Philosopher stone. Whispers and murmurs filled the chamber, each sounding more puzzled than the previous.

After all, it wasn't every day you get to meet the most prestigious alchemist of all time.

 ** _~ Line Break ~_**

Akin to the rest of the court, all three Potters were in shock at the sight of the legendary Nicholas Flammel appearing to defend their son. Neither of the Flamels had shown themselves in public for over a century, and many had speculated that they were finally dead.

It confused Lily as to why he would defend her son. After all, Harry was the one who ruthlessly murdered Albus Dumbledore, who was the Flammels' apprentice. She could not help but wonder if maybe there was something else she didn't know, if there was something else that might explain everything.

"Lily-flower. I thought the Flammels were, you know, _dead"_ James whispered, oblivious to his wife's ruminating.

"Well, clearly not" Lily hissed back, miffed that she was disrupted "What I can't wrap my head around is why he would be here at Harry's trial.l"

"From what I've seen so far, Harry clearly knows Nicholas from somewhere. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Flammel was looking at Harry with a grandfatherly gaze, sort of like what Albus does."

"You're right! How did I miss that?"

"Will both of you quieten down?" her daughter, who was still staring at the fallen Potter hissed "Amelia's saying something"

Deep down, Sonya was bewildered. Why did her brother plead guilty? Why did he object to Flammel wanting to defend him? Was he so broken that he embraced death? She couldn't remember the Harry she knew ever giving up that easily. The Harry she knew was the textbook definition of resilient and hard-working. Not _this_. Sighing in confusion, she turned away from her brother and instead focused on Madam Bones.

"Y-yes. State the defence for your client" the Head of DMLE stammered.

"Wait. Do I have no say in whether or not I want to be defended?" Harry shouted angrily.

"Harry, please. Let me do this." Flammel pleaded the convict "Consider this my payment toward you"

Glaring at the alchemist, Harry Potter reluctantly nodded his head.

 _Who does he think he is, going around messing with other people's business_ he brooded.

"Very well. It all started during the summer of 1990..." Flammel recalled, projecting the memory onto the empty space of the court, drawing attention at the obvious show of magic.

 _16th June 1990_

 _"Sir? Why do you wish to see me? The train is leaving in an hour" a young voice called out._

 _The voice belonged to a younger, cleaner and more refined version of the Death Eater currently on trial. The young Harry Potter had his long raven hair in a stylish ponytail and was wearing a cobalt polo shirt along with sleek obsidian trouser._

 _"Harry, my boy. It's good to see you so healthy. Would you care for a lemon drop?" an alive and well Albus Dumbledore said._

 _"Don't call me 'your boy' headmaster. And I've bloody told you! I'd sooner eat Hagrid's rock cake whole than consume your blasted candies" Harry snarked at the elderly wizard "and you haven't answered my question. I have to meet some certain ladies before the train departs"_

 _Chuckling at the 3rd year's remark, Dumbledore laughed._

 _"My my, what language. And it's quite interesting to watch you follow your father's rather... scandalous legacy. You know, sometimes I missed being young. It's quite heartening to see all the fun you youngsters have together."_

 _Blushing with such ferocity that would make the Weasleys proud, Harry simply growled at the professor._

 _"And there is that trademark growl. As to why you are here, I have something to tell you. You know how your sister survived the killing curse-"_

 _"Just HURRY up! I don't have all day!"_

 _"Very well. Contrary to what most people think, Voldemort did not die that day. Simply put, he was reduced to a wandering spirit." Dumbledore patiently explained._

 _"And you're telling me this because...?"_

 _"I have reasons to believe that Voldemort will go after Sonya Potter in the upcoming year."_

 _"I'm assuming you're telling me this for a reason, other than the fact that I am her brother?" Harry wondered out loud._

 _"Your assumption is correct. I will be blunt. I need a double agent working under Voldemort. Although Severus is one, I fear he will not have enough motivation to put his life in danger. That is why I turned to you. I know how deeply you love your sister and how willing you are to sacrifice yourself for her."_

 _"But why me? I know that I'm her brother. But aren't there more qualified hit-wizards and Aurors than me?" he asked._

 _"Don't sell yourself short Harry. Given time, you will develop into an extremely powerful wizard, perhaps warlock level. And you being Sonya's brother will mean a lot to Voldemort. After all, you will represent his way into the Potters. So, what do you say?"_

 _Harry stood up and turned away, heading for the exit. Before touching the knob, he turned around;_

 _"You will have to protect them at all cost. I don't care how much it cost you. I will not allow for any of them to fall to the Dark Lord."_

 _"Of course my boy. I assume that your answer is yes?"_

 _Taking one last hard stare at the headmaster, Harry opened the door and curtly replied._

 _"Of course"_

 _Present Time_

Murmurs rippled across the court as the memory slowly rippled away. Many were confused by the memory they were shown, not realising the significance of it. But there were a special few, who understood just how much that one single memory could change _everything_.

"The next one occurred on November 1994." Flammel declared with an authoritative tone that forcefully attracted attention.

Once again, with a wave of his hand, the memory flew up, causing silence to rain down upon the room.

 _1st November 1994_

 _The door leading toward the Headmaster's chamber was burst open by an enraged Ravenclaw. Scanning the room with a hateful gaze, his emerald green eyes locked on its target with such ferocity that seemed to burn everything in its path._

 _"Diffindo! Expulso! Bombardo!" Harry Potter snarled "Incendio! Confringo!"_

 _"Harry! Calm down!" a shocked Dumbledore demanded as he hastily conjured a shield "It would do none of us no good if you keep on firing curses in my office!"_

 _"Fuck you, old coot" Harry bellowed_ _"Ulcere(1)! Secare(2)!"_

 _Sighing in defeat, Dumbledore raised his hand, instantly releasing a large shockwave which consumed Harry to Morpheus's realm. Pointing the elder wand at Harry, the elder wizard shouted:_

 _"Rennervate."_

 _Slowly, Harry opened his eyes groggily, his mind no doubt still suffering from the effect of being exposed to a large amount of sudden pure magic. When his eyes made its way to Dumbledore, he simply spat at the headmaster's robe and gave him the one finger salute._

 _"You promised." Harry growled graspingly "You promised she would be safe. Yet now she is in that blasted tournament."_

 _"I'd like to apologise. It seems I have made a miscalculation on my part. On the bright side, I know without a doubt that Voldemort is planning his resurrection to happen by next summer. And that Alastor Moody, your DADA teacher, is, in fact, Barty Crouch Jr. under Polyjuice."_

 _"Go do yourself" Harry mumbled "Crouch Jr. Crouch Jr. Where have I heard that name before?"_

 _"He's related to Barty Crouch Senior, who you know is the head of DMLE. He was one of the Death Eater sold out by Karkaroff. I am however curious as to why he is alive. After all, Crouch Junior is supposedly buried outside Azkaban, presumably dead."_

 _"Well, clearly he's not, then" Harry sarcastically sneered "And does that mean the next phase of our operation is about to start?"_

 _"Yes. After this Christmas, you shall leave Hogwarts and train with the Flammels." Ignoring his young pupil's shock, Dumbledore continued "Meanwhile, you shall keep on giving hints to the Dark Lord sympathising students about how you hated your family, and wish for all blood traitors and Muggle-borns to be eliminated."_

 _After a few seconds filled with silence, Harry nodded his head with determination all over his face._

 _"Very well"_

 _Present Time_

Staring at the space where the memory once was, Amelia Bones opened her mouth, before shutting it again, resembling a fish. Gathering up her courage, the head of DMLE spoke out.

"Wh-what happened next?"

"Well, after Christmas, instead of joining my sisters on the Express, I instead left the country and travelled abroad to the Flammel's mansion in France, where I trained every day until Voldemort's resurrection," Harry spoke, disrupting the thin veil of silence.

"And may I ask what happened at You Know Who's resurrection?" she enquired.

"Well, you all probably know what happened, so I'm not going to waste time and recount the entire event. However, unknown to anyone there, I was heavily concealed in the graveyard, where I watched the entire resurrection took place."

Looking at the crowd, specifically toward the Potters, Harry continued in a monotone voice.

"When Sonya Potter-" his voice suddenly broke before Harry grimaced and resumed "-duelled the Dark Lord, I secretly fired a _Conjunctivitis_ and _Dolor_ curse at him."

"You forgot how you messed with his ritual by placing the Draught of Living Death into his cauldron, which made him significantly more exposed and woundable." Flammel cheerfully chirped.

Amelia was shocked! If what Flammel claimed was correct, then what Harry Potter did had tremendously swung the tide of the war to the light side's favour from the start. If this was true... Then perhaps Harry really didn't betray them after all. Perhaps, Harry was sided with the light side from the start, perhaps that he simply was manipulated by Dumbledore to sacrifice his life for everyone else. It wouldn't be the first time the meddlesome Headmaster had done that.

"Is that all the defence for Mister Potter?" she asked.

"There are more, but I would like to discuss with my client before I show the rest of the memories." Flammel declared.

Amelia raised herself upward and organised all the paperwork concerning Harry Potter.

"Very well. This trial is concluded for today and shall be resumed tomorrow."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading guys. It would mean a lot to me if you can spare the time to review as it would greatly improve my writing. If you like the story so far, remember to favourite and follow to receive new updates as soon as it hits the web._**

 _(1) Very dark curse that devours the target's body inside out._

 _(2) Creates a deep wound inside the target. Similar to Sectemsempra but not as dark or dangerous._


End file.
